


Amour

by Zoey_Namine



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Arrow (Literally), Love Helps, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: El trabajo de la Diosa del Amor es tan relevante que ni siquiera los Dioses pueden evadirlo.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Kudos: 3





	Amour

**I. Amor.**

La diosa del Amor desde su creación adoró su trabajo, para ella no había nada más encantador que ver a dos seres convivir en romance, siempre realizaba su trabajo con total dedicación, ofreciendo con gusto su don a aquellas almas destinadas a prevalecer juntas y amarse. Su trabajo era tan necesario e importante que ni siquiera los dioses podían evadirla. Pregúntenle a Locura o a Fortuna si continúan escépticos.

A ella le fascina su trabajo y mientras pueda lo cumplirá, se ha prometido hallar la pareja de cada Soul Moth que Vida pueda crear.

**II. Amor y Muerte.**

La diosa del Amor tocó la lujosa puerta de caoba negra de la residencia del Dios de la Muerte quien abrió la puerta y saludó amablemente a su mejor amiga. Él desvió discretamente su mirada, aún así ella lo notó, hubo una pizca interesante en los ojos ámbares. No dijo nada al respecto.

Ambos pasaron la tarde tomando té y saboreando deliciosas tartas.

**III. Amor y Vida.**

La reunión celestial de ese bimestre estuvo exhaustiva, la actividad Blight ha aumentado fervientemente y todos ellos siempre rondan alrededor de Muerte. Todos los dioses están nerviosos e intentan desesperados buscar junto a Sabiduría una solución a los fenómenos, entre los dioses se destaca Vida quien sorprendentemente no duerme y ofrece alternativas o refuta algunas de las propuestas.

Amor notó que su intensa mirada siempre se dirigía nerviosamente hacia un afligido Muerte, una chispa interesante bailando en los ojos chartreuse.

No habla.

**IV. Amor y Cupido.**

Ella extiende su delicada mano enguantada y ofrece, la sirviente se acerca con un ademán elegante y acepta, las flechas hechas de luz sólida de estrella y punta de cuarzo rosa resplandecen, ambos objetos hechos por las mismísimas manos de Amor, ambos objetos dirigidos a dioses.

La Cupido elegida para el trabajo es la mano derecha de la Diosa del Amor, ella lo realiza con éxito. Ella encuentra al Dios de la Vida en el mar mediterráneo y al Dios de la Muerte en un templo de Egipto; Ella cumple la labor asignada, tensó el arco y posicionó las flechas, disparó con un elegante movimiento fluido.

Acierta en ambas ocasiones.

**V. Amor, Vida y Muerte.**

La Diosa del Amor sonríe satisfecha ante el resultado, Vida y Muerte fueron invitados al Jardín Flotante de Evelon y ella lo nota; el ambiente alrededor de ellos ha cambiado, se ha endulzado; sus miradas se encuentran cada que tienen oportunidad y las mejillas permanecen sonrojadas. Puede jurar que se han tomado de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Amor orgullosa y contenta da por cumplido su adorado trabajo.


End file.
